


Night Secret

by velva777



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Brooklyn, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velva777/pseuds/velva777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Баки пьян, он спит так крепко, что с ним можно делать все, что угодно. Стив и делает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Secret

Баки предупредил, что придет вечером, очень поздно, очень пьяный и заночует. Сегодня у них на заводе кто-то отмечал то ли свадьбу, то ли крестины, и по такому случаю угощал всех выпивкой.

Стив отпил маленький глоток чая из своей чашки с аляповатыми незабудками и посмотрел в окно. Уже было довольно поздно, и Баки мог прийти в любую минуту.

Роджерс мог думать только об этом: как распахнется дверь, и пьяный, ласковый Баки улыбнется ему своими чуть припухшими губами. Медленно, обворожительно, как умел только он. Под алкоголем его голубые глаза становились темнее, в них проступало что-то дразнящее, тревожное, то, что сводило Стива с ума с последнего класса школы. Баки улыбнется, облизнет губы, приоткроет рот и лукаво выдохнет: «Сти-и-ви». Виновато и бессовестно одновременно.

А потом…

За дверью послышалась возня, и Стив вздрогнул, поспешно поставив чашку на старенькую клеенку. Дверь распахнулась и в прихожую его крошечной квартирки ввалился воняющий, словно бутылка из-под виски, Баки Барнс, в распахнутой на груди рубахе, заломленной кепке и в перепачканных побелкой штанах.

— Сти-и-ви, — протянул Баки, жалобно и нахально сразу. Глаза его норовили закрыться, а руки шарили по стене в поисках опоры.

— Фу, Бак, как так можно, — нахмурился Стив. — От тебя воняет.

— Ну, тебе ж со мной не целоваться, — старательно выговаривая слова, но все равно путаясь в согласных, пожал плечами Баки, и сполз на пол — разуваться.

— Эй, придурок, — встал над ним Стив, скрестив руки на груди. — Надеюсь, ты примешь душ, прежде, чем лезть в кровать? Тем более, в мою!

-Ну-у Сти-и-ви, — заныл Баки, поднимая голову, с которой, наконец, свалилась кепка. — А это обязательно? Я так устал…

— Да, это обязательно, — в вопросах гигиены Стив был непримирим.

Баки это прекрасно знал. Он тяжело вздохнул, кое-как поднялся и, пошатываясь, отправился в ванную. Что-то сразу же уронил, обо что-то ударился, матерясь излишне громко, а потом зашумела вода. Стив вернулся на кухню и снова пригубил остывший чай.

Баки плескался недолго. Скоро он, в трусах и майке, прошлепал, все так же пошатываясь, в комнату. Тяжело рухнул на заскрипевшую кровать, и через две минуты до Стива донесся тихий храп. Стив поставил полупустую чашку на стол и застыл в неподвижности.

Пьяный Баки спал, как убитый. Почти в прямом смысле — с ним можно было делать все, что угодно. Он и так-то всегда дрых беспробудным сном невинного младенца, что иной раз раздражало Стива, но в пьяном виде вообще переставал реагировать на окружающую реальность. Стив уже неоднократно в этом убеждался. Именно эта твердая уверенность и подтолкнула Роджерса к его маленькой, но очень грязной тайне.

Стив поднялся и тоже прошел в комнату. Баки спал на постели, разметавшись прямо на одеяле. Щеки его горели нездоровым румянцем, губы запеклись, а грудь неровно поднималась. Стив замер, едва не задохнувшись от эмоций. Когда он мог вот так спокойно рассматривать спящего Барнса, тот казался ему еще красивей, чем всегда. Нереально. Как во сне.

Стив опустился на постель и положил руку на мускулистое стройное бедро. Кожа была горячей, чуть липкой от пота. Баки все время было жарко, даже в холодное время года. От прикосновения Барнс даже не пошевелился, дыхание его осталось все таким же стабильно-неровным.

Роджерс медленно провел рукой по бедру, задумчиво глядя на спящего. Стив не мог оторвать взгляда от приоткрытых запекшихся губ. Он столько раз представлял, как наклоняется и целует их, фантазировал об их вкусе, о нежности и тепле, но ни разу так и не решился сделать это.

Стив почему-то боялся, что поцелуй сразу разбудит Баки, хотя понимал, что, конечно же, нет. Но все равно не мог решиться. Это было сильнее его — страх, что Баки проснется в поцелуе и узнает обо всем.

На другое решиться было проще.

Каждый раз, осторожно стягивая с Барнса трусы, Стив думал, что, возможно, не будь Баки таким красивым, а он сам таким никчемным, все было бы по-другому. Возможно, не будь его лучший друг таким потрясающим, Стив бы в него не влюбился. Возможно, будь сам Стив привлекательней, он бы нашел себе девушку, и смог бы избавиться от грязных мыслей о Баки. Возможно. Но сейчас есть только одна голая некрасивая правда: Стив Роджерс снимает трусы со своего спящего лучшего друга, чтобы снова заняться постыдным делом.

Стив наклонился пониже, так, чтобы вдохнуть запах Баки, который в паху был гораздо острее. Дурманящий аромат с легким привкусом мыла. Стив рассматривал член Баки — пока еще вялый, поникший, но такой желанный.

Роджерс наклонился и медленно провел по нему языком. От знакомого терпкого вкуса в собственных штанах стало горячо и тесно. В ушах зашумело от прилива крови. Стив втянул мягкий, легкий член в рот и провел по нему языком, упиваясь едва заметной горчинкой. Это было так сладко, что Стив весь покрылся мурашками и неслышно застонал. Член среагировал — он шевельнулся, затвердел, заполнил собой рот и приподнялся.

Стив втянул щеки, сглатывая, и ощущая, как член Баки становится мокрым от его слюны, а потом расслабил горло и медленно насадился настолько глубоко, насколько мог. Так, что дыхание перехватило, а на глаза навернулись слезы. Одуряющий запах бил в ноздри, гладкая головка упиралась в гортань, собственная эрекция терлась о ткань, раздражая.

Стив расстегнул дрожащей рукой ширинку, сунул ее туда, погладил себя, а другой рукой взялся за мокрый, твердый член Баки и принялся сосать, активно работая губами и языком, вздрагивая и давясь. По его подбородку стекала слюна, по комнате разносились неприличные хлюпающие звуки.

Баки заполнял весь его рот, и был в полном распоряжении Стива. Такой горячий, скользкий от смазки, отзывчивый — когда Стив обвел головку языком по кругу, Баки едва слышно застонал и чуть дернул бедрами.

Стив навалился ему на ноги всем весом, и стал насаживаться резче и глубже. Горло уже саднило, пальцы скользили по влажной плоти, а рука в штанах ходила ходуном. Стиву не хватало воздуха, он задыхался, но не давал себе передышки — ему слишком нравилось исследовать плоть Баки языком, ощупывать и облизывать, шмыгая носом. Стив снова с нажимом облизал головку по кругу и втянул щеки, чтобы прилипнуть ртом плотнее.

Баки вздрогнул, застонал и Стив едва не задохнулся от соленого и липкого, что обожгло горло и потекло из натруженного рта.

Стив замычал, прикрывая глаза, и ладони его тоже стало тепло и мокро.

Когда унялась дрожь во всем теле, а сознание вернулось, Роджерс сел на постели и опустил голову. Баки спал все в той же позе, но лицо у него приобрело новое выражение. Так, наверное, выглядят преданные обманутые ангелы.

Роджерс поднялся с постели и достал из комода белую хлопковую тряпочку. Тщательно вытер всего Баки, натянул на него обратно трусы, а сам пошел в душ. И долго стоял под горячими струями, уткнувшись лбом в стену. Чувствуя себя омерзительно и несмываемо грязным. Лживым маленьким предателем.

Потом Стив подошел к зеркалу и посмотрел на свои покрасневшие расплывшиеся губы. Ему показалось, что он до сих пор чувствует вкус Баки, хотя уже прополоскал горло с содой, и дважды тщательно почистил зубы. Запах Баки въелся в его губы навсегда, вечным клеймом, обозначающим, кому безраздельно принадлежит этот рот, так и не познавший до сих пор ни одного поцелуя.

Стив надел пижаму и отправился спать, уютно устроившись у Барнса под боком. Тот так и не подал признаков жизни.

Утром Баки притащился на кухню, бесцеремонно отобрал у Стива кофе и уселся на табуретку, привалившись спиной к холодильнику. Глаза его смотрели куда-то в пустоту.

— Ну? — спросил Стив, изучая первую полосу New York Times. — Как здоровье, придурок?

— Отвали, сопляк, — отмахнулся Баки, поморщившись. Взгляд у него снова стал задумчивым.

— Стив, а Стив, — позвал он.

— Чего? — отозвался Роджерс.

— Ты знаешь, у меня такое странное чувство, — пожевал губами Баки. — Очень такое странное чувство… Мне приснился такой очень реальный сон. Про…. Как будто мне делали минет. До сих пор такое чувство, что это действительно было. Хотя, знаешь, я уверен, что нет, потому что… Ну, потому что я был пьяный, а Салли этого не любит, да и вообще вряд ли бы она стала… Ну, такое делать. Сколько я уже просил ее, и все без толку, она не из таких, а на девушку из порта у меня вчера не было денег. Хотя…

Баки задумался.

— Хотя, если я такой неотразимый, то вдруг какая-то из них сделала это из чистой симпатии? Но я бы, конечно, запомнил такое, хоть и пьяный был. Не мог бы я такую штуку позабыть, Стив. Ни за что.

— Бак, — Стив поморщился. — Пожалуйста, избавь меня от своих откровений. Я не желаю этого слушать.

— А с кем я еще могу это обсудить, сопляк? — огрызнулся Баки. — Ты мой лучший друг как-никак. И был тут.

Стив закрылся газетой, спрятав вспыхнувшие щеки. Но Баки был занят только собой и своими ощущениями, и ничего не заметил.

— Причем такое странное ощущение у меня уже не первый раз, — соображал вслух Баки. — В позапрошлый четверг, когда я у тебя пьяным ночевал, у меня тоже утром было такое. Ну, как будто мне тринадцать, и я проснулся после мокрого сна. Только почему-то сухим. Не могу понять, что со мной происходит.

— Пить меньше надо, — проворчал Стив из-за газеты.

Баки поднял на него глаза, потому что в голосе Стива ему что-то послышалось. Какой-то едва заметный оттенок лжи и смущения. Барнс слишком хорошо знал Стива, все интонации его голоса, и, главное, то, что Роджерс катастрофически не умел врать. От слова «совсем». Поэтому Баки давно наловчился выводить его на чистую воду.

Сейчас Стив тоже врал, причем на редкость старательно. Баки сощурился, рассматривая газету, за которой притаился Роджерс.

— Эй, Стиви, а что это ты зачитался новостями? — позвал он. — Что пишут?

— Э-э, — замялся Стив.

— Просто интересно, с каких пор тебя волнуют биржевые колебания? — продолжил Баки, которому в голову пришла одна ослепительная в своей чудовищности догадка.

— О-о, — Стив сморгнул, и понял, что почти упирается носом в столбцы каких-то непонятных многозначных цифр. — Ну, я слегка задумался.

— Да? — не отставал Баки. — И о чем же?

— О тебе, придурок, — Стив резко опустился газету и так сверкнул глазами, что Барнс поежился. — Ты скоро сопьешься, если будешь продолжать в том же духе.

— Ой, ну все, ну все, — закатил глаза Баки, срываясь с табуретки. — Мне пора.

— Куда? — поднял бровь Стив.

— Ну, я обещал… э-эм… помочь маме, починить ей… Кое-что, — развел руками Баки, и удрал так быстро, что Стив не успел его остановить.

Стив закрыл глаза и мысленно пообещал себе, что больше такого не повторится. Никогда.

Но уже вечером ему пришлось убедиться в собственном слабоволии, потому что поздно вечером на крыльце загремело, дверь с грохотом распахнулась, врезавшись в стену, и в прихожую ввалился Баки Барнс, еще пьянее, чем накануне.

Он ослепительно и бессмысленно улыбнулся Стиву и мешком свалился на пол. Густой дух алкоголя распространился по квартире.

— О, Боже правый, — пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, как крепнет эрекция. — Бак, ты опять?

— Ну, мы продолжили вчерашнее, — невнятно пробубнил Баки, и широко зевнул, показав свои великолепные белоснежные зубы. — Можно, я не буду мыться? Я дома душ принимал.

— Как хочешь, — недовольно сказал Стив.

Он подошел к Барнсу, помог ему раздеться и добраться до постели. Баки рухнул на пружинистый матрац с высоты всего роста, сладко почмокал губами и сразу же затих.

Стив присел рядом и стал рассматривать спящего. Непослушная челка сильно отросла и лезла в глаза, но больше всего привлекал внимание Роджерса рот — манящий, порочный, таящий в себе сладость и горечь, впитавший всю его неразделенную любовь.

Стив осторожно дотянулся и убрал с покрытого испариной лба челку. Баки спал, как убитый. Роджерс наклонился и шепнул ему, в самые губы, так, что чувствовал дыхание с привкусом виски:

— Я люблю тебя, придурок. Если б ты только знал, как я тебя люблю. И если б ты только никогда и не узнал!

Роджерс осторожно потянул хлопковые трусы вниз, обнажая знакомый вид. Нагнулся, и, не удержавшись, прижался губами к внутренней стороне бедра. Медленно провел носом выше, задел мошонку, потерся о член, жадно втягивая ноздрями запах, а потом закрыл глаза и забрал член в рот. Потянул нежно, обвел языком головку. Член чуть шевельнулся.

Стив продолжал свое дело, настойчиво добиваясь отдачи, и вскоре почувствовал, как член во рту становится упругим, перестает помещаться, а на головке проступает горьковатая смазка. Сердце судорожно билось в груди — это был упоительный момент, один из его любимых, когда рот уже приходилось открывать как можно шире, а головка задевала дальнюю стенку гортани, когда слюна стекала по подбородку, а звуки его стараний громко звучали в ушах.

Стив приоткрыл мутные от похоти глаза, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Баки… И встретился взглядом с широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами.

Две секунды, во время которых кровь Стива свернулась и остыла, а кожу продрало морозом, он смотрел в эти застывшие круглые глаза, а потом зажмурился и замер. Сердце толкнулось и затихло. Секунды текли в оглушительной тишине. Стив так и сидел, насадившись ртом на член, чувствуя странный паралич. И молясь, без слов и разума, о том, чтобы ему показалось.

Конечно же, ему показалось. Просто от вожделения ему примерещился его самый ужасный страх — что Баки проснулся и застукал его за преступлением.

— Стив…

Стив медленно выпустил член изо рта, и тот, тяжелый, влажный, задел, выскальзывая, его губы. Роджерс застыл на коленях, не чувствуя медленно ползущих по щекам слез.

— Стив!

Жесткие руки схватили его за плечи, встряхнули и Стив, смирившись, открыл глаза. Баки смотрел на него с испугом, но в его взгляде была забота и нежность.

— Стиви, прости, — Баки принялся гладить его по волосам, плечам, и тормошить.

— Боже, Стив, у тебя было такое лицо… Я так испугался! Прости меня, ну пожалуйста. Я вовсе не пьяный, я тебя обманул. Я притворился, потому что… Потому, что…

— Да, — деревянным голосом скрипнул Стив. — Потому, что.

Баки порывисто прижал его к себе и уткнулся носом ему в макушку. Стив безвольной куклой лежал на его твердой груди.

— Стив, прости, ну прости меня, — бормотал Баки, и в голосе его слышались искренние мучения. — Я не представлял, что это так на тебя подействует. То есть, я вообще не представлял. Я только…

— Угу, — вяло отозвался Стив, слушая, как в самое ухо отдается стук его сердца.

— Послушай, — Баки вдруг отстранился от него и серьезно взглянул в глаза. Этот его взгляд Стив знал слишком хорошо — это была предельная степень упрямства и решимости. — Как давно ты это все?

— Месяца два, — пожал плечами Стив, не отводя взгляда. Он ощущал внутри какую-то сосущую бесконечную пустоту. А под сердцем наметилась легкая тяжесть, та самая, которая всегда предваряла приступ.

— То есть, — Баки что-то прикинул в уме. — Ты делал это со мной уже четыре раза? Я же столько у тебя оставался на ночь.

— Три, — вздохнул Стив. — Первый раз я только… Ну, примеривался. Сегодня четвертый. Был. Был бы.

— Понятно, — Баки поджал губы, и глаза его потемнели. В них промелькнуло то самое, опасное, тревожное, что так манило Стива.

— Ложись, — Баки схватил его за плечи и завалил на подушки. — Просто лежи и молчи.

Стив не ответил. Он воспользовался возможностью закрыть глаза и желал только одного — умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Потому что…

— Ох-х… — Стив широко распахнул глаза и вскинулся.

— Просто лежи и молчи, — строго одернул его Баки. — С закрытыми глазами.

— Но…

— Потому что я тоже не видел, — взгляд Баки обжигал, и Стив, покорившись, откинулся обратно на подушки.

Пальцы его вцепились в простыни. Все тело напряглось, и Стив прикусил губу, чтобы не взвизгнуть, когда Баки принялся за дело своим жарким влажным ртом.  
Это было гораздо постыдней и слаще, чем в любых самых мокрых мечтах и снах Роджерса. Баки учился на ходу, но так чутко и ловко, что Стив мысленно поставил ему высший балл из всех возможных. Даже чересчур. Потому что Стив не успел толком прочувствовать, насладиться и запомнить: слишком нежным и быстрым был язык Барнса, слишком мягким и податливым рот, и слишком долго Стив этого ждал.

Он зажмурился, стиснул в пальцах простыню, задохнулся и издал что-то вроде долгого «А-а-й-й». Время исчезло, остались только бешеные удары сердца в ушах и тяжелый пересушенный язык, который никак не помещался во рту.

Когда Стив смог сглотнуть, он открыл глаза и увидел Баки, сидевшего на коленях, все лицо которого было перепачкано Стивом.

Баки с недовольным выражением лица утирал рот и сглатывал, морща нос.

— И что, ты все время вот так же? — спросил он у Стива, потирая тыльной стороной ладони язык.

Стив молча кивнул.

— О, Стив, бедный ты мой идиот, — растрогано сказал Баки, и скользнул к нему под бок, притираясь ближе и обнимая с бесконечной заботой.

Задел рукой мокрый живот и размазал сперму на бледной коже.

— Ты пахнешь собой, — вынес наблюдение Баки, проводя носом по шее Роджерса.

Стив чуть усмехнулся, чувствуя, как Баки трогает его везде, как эти шарящие прикосновения становятся все настойчивей и нетерпеливей.

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — посмотрел ему в глаза Стив.

— Пристаю к тебе, — признался Баки, а потом вдруг поцеловал его, сам. Жарко и крепко.

— Никогда не думал, что отсасывать кому-то так возбуждает, — выдохнул Баки Роджерсу в ухо, прижимая его к себе, терся, втягивая сквозь зубы воздух и распаляясь все сильнее.

Стив окончательно потерялся — возбуждение Баки передалось и ему. Баки сжал его запястье и пристроил руку между ними, так, чтобы Роджерс мог его приласкать. И Стив старался, чувствуя неровное дыхание Баки на своих губах, и впервые глядя в его глаза вот так близко, так открыто и так влюбленно.

Баки коротко вскрикнул, вжался в него всем телом, и замер. Стив бездумно гладил его плечи и слушал тяжелое дыхание.

— Ух, — Барнс сполз с него и перевернулся на спину.

Теперь они оба смотрели в потолок.

— Стиви, — Баки повернул к нему голову, и Стив скосил на него глаза. — Ты снова весь в этом.

— Там в комоде тряпка есть, в среднем ящике.

Баки слез с постели, порылся в ящике и нашел ту самую белую тряпочку. Понюхал ее, хмыкнул и вернулся к Стиву, чтобы тщательно вытереть. Тряпку он бросил куда-то в ноги. А потом сощурился и посмотрел на Роджерса.

— Стив, я бы вот до такого никогда не додумался, — заметил он.

— Ну, я и не пью столько, — пожал плечами Стив, которому было так хорошо, что и шевелиться не хотелось. Все тело пронизывала восторженная истома.

Баки расплылся в сытой улыбке и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Никогда, никогда больше так не делай, — глаза его посерьезнели.

— Как? — уточнил Стив.

— Не скрывайся от меня, — заявил Баки, и от тепла и нежности в его голосе у Стива в горле застрял ком. — Я же говорил тебе, что буду с тобой при любом раскладе. До конца.

— Ну, я не думал, что ты отнесешься к этому так просто, — Стив почувствовал, как теплеют щеки.

— Я всегда с тобой и ты можешь мне доверять, как самому себе, — заглянул ему в глаза Баки, а потом довольно чувствительно щелкнул Стива по острому носу. — Понял меня, сопляк?

— Отвали, придурок, — счастливо отмахнулся Стив, за что немедленно и поплатился.


End file.
